


Afterlife

by 2Miss2Darcy2006



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Romance, Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Miss2Darcy2006/pseuds/2Miss2Darcy2006
Summary: In this fanfic the possession of Nick doesn't happen.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson
Kudos: 40





	1. Pajama party – Part 1

It was a new and very bright day for everyone, not only for Julie but also for her bandmates that after almost get in the edge of disappearance but saved for their vocalist because of her magical hug they spend the night trying their news powers because now everyone could touch Julie for real they were curious about what other things they could do with that and maybe other mysterious and new powers that they didn’t discover yet.

But that was what Julie thought when after celebrating their big show in the Orpheum all of them went to separated ways, what means Julie went to bed and the guy just had a quietly fun night —because they didn’t wanted to wake up Julie of course— in the garage before they open the sofa bed they lay there completely exhausted because went the dawn started to show in the city of Los Angels the three ghost not only felt happy because of the new abilities they discover while her lifer friend was sleep but also were tired because of that and without knowing all of them fall sleep, Luke on bed, Alex on the sofa next to the instruments and Reggie of course in the bathtub where he stay before Julie enter in the garage finding her friends sleeping and snoring what make the girl think about that before they could not sleep but now they were able to do so which make the teenager very happy and feel a soft spot in her heart started to grown to see how Luke was hugging his pillow like a little kid with a teddy bear and talking in dreams, the brown eyed girl didn’t know what he was saying in his dreams because he was babbling but when her crush for him could not resist anymore she went straight to him to wake up him and first to tell him about the group night that she and Flynn were planning to do this night now the are celebrating that band was back and ready for their next show and the make games they where planning to do —especially Flynn that already had a empty bottle ready in her bag to play something that would turn around the chemistry between Luke and Julie in a very big way—.

But first the girl with brown hair need to wake up the cute ghosts in her studio starting with her crush which she could stop herself from smiling when she approached herself to him and without any control of her own person started to play with his hair making him stop babbling and starting to say in almost a whisper:

—Julie…Julie…Julie… —. Making the girl smile and laugh a little before saying:

—Hello to you too Luke. —. And in almost that exact moment waking up his friend like he had a bad dream or an intruder had enter in his house and the only thing to defend himself was his pillow that he throw to Julie right in the face making her scream. — Hey! —. With an angry tone on her voice because of the attack of her friend that she stopped to think about in the moment she noticed that Luke was actually shirtless and had no pants on, just boxers and that made es said. — Oh Dios. —. Before turning her back to Luke so he could not see the blush on her face to see her phantom crush like that, because thank to Flynn she saw a very few guys without shirt on the internet but none of those guys interest her in the way her friend did so she felt embarrassed because she didn’t know how to react to the guy she fantasied about in her dance class almost naked on her garage where he lives.

—What are you doing here Julie? You should not be on school or something? What time is it? —Luke asked confused because he really didn’t know what to do about the fact that the girl he liked saw him without shirt or pants on and now she was very uncomfortable and didn’t know what to do except to change the subjects in the other’s mind.

—The concert was Friday and today is Saturday. I don’t have any school today and I just finished my breakfast, is 9 o’clock of the morning and I thought that all of you were awake and I wanted to tell you that Flynn is going to be here tonight for a pajama party and the five of us are going to be here playing games, eating snack, watching movies in an old projector I have here in the studio and maybe playing some music. I just wanted to tell you that, so if you excuse me while you dress yourself, I will wake up Reggie. —Julie quickly said, without looking at Luke at all and just wanting to scape from there in the fastest way she could so because she didn’t wanted to the ghost with a perfect smile see that her face was more red that a tomato because of his obvious nakedness.

—Okey, I will wake up Alex. —Luke say also very uncomfortable with the situation that he was having with Julie because part of him wanted to see if her face was red because in some way she had feelings for him and she didn’t wanted to her to see her with blush on her face but other part was thinking that she only see him as friend and was uncomfortable because she didn’t like to see her male friends with only boxers in her studio because this was 2020 and that kind of things still weren’t cool at all.

—Okey. —the brown-haired girl said almost in the same minute that she without thinking started to walk to garage’s bathroom where she found Reggie sleeping in the shower and drooling for some reason Julie did not know. — Eww. —she said to herself before leaning in front of her friend and starting to shake him to wake him up but without any luck because he only take her hand off of him and turned his back on her so he could continue sleeping before Julie just let a sigh scape from her mouth and think that if she could not wake him up the easy way she was doing it the hard way so without thinking about it the teenager just open the cold water of the shower and not only started to wet her phantom friend and his clothes but also wake him up very quickly and making him said:

—Julie, what the fu…

—Flynn is going to be here tonight for a pajama party with the four of us so you will have to help me to clean the studio so we can have the party here, I was thinking that now that we could practice a song or two for the night. Luke is waking Alex up. —she explained to him very calmed and making her friend calm down too and started to take his wet jacket so he could put on him some clothes that weren’t wet because now the water could also touch him and he could feel it so of course he could get wet and other things like be able to touch and hold things without thinking about it.

—Okey. Okey. Which songs you want us to play today? —Reggie asked, before getting out of the bathtub and looking for his bag of clothes so he could get out something to put on himself and start the rehearsal without ruin the carpet under the instruments or ruining his bass forever.

—I do not know we should talk Luke about the songs we have and still had not play yet, I think we have a few so put some dry clothes and come to the studio please. I will see you there. —Julie respond with simplicity on her voice and crossing her arms in front of her like she always do when she was not so in a mood to respond things because she knew she was still red because of the shirtless ghost on her garage so she was trying to stay calm before going back there.

—Julie, you are very red. You are having an allergic reaction or something? —the black haired phantom asked to his friend with a little worried voice because he had died because of a bad hot dog and didn’t want to lose her friend because of an allergic reaction to something.

—I am fine, just find me in the studio with the others. Flynn will be here in half an hour or one hour. —the brown eyed girl respond, trying to calm her friend down make him know that nothing bad was happening to her because she didn’t eat a bad hot dog and die like him she just saw a handsome ghost without t-shirt made with cute air.

—Okey, okey. I will change and I see you there. —the ghost responds now already calmed because now he knew that a bad food was not making Julie’s face red but something else that he was going to found out in the future.

That he did not except that happened quickly because if his friend was alright then he also was alright, and when he finished to change his clothes then went to the garage to meet with his friends almost in the same minute that Flynn walked in the studio saying:

—Guess who is here ready for...! Oh my God. —. First with an incredibly happy voice and after with a tone filled with amazement and confusion because maybe she was able to see something that she could not see before this moment. — I see you, all of you. I can see Reggie, Alex and Luke. Oh my God! —she continue, making her best friend turn her head in the direction of her three phantom friends that looked at her with a face that said that they didn’t know what was happening at all and they could not answer any of the questions that Julie had at all.

—You can see them? Really really see them? —the girl asked to her black haired friend that was so surprised with her knew ability to see ghosts that her jaw fall and the only thing she could do was simply node in a “yes” before her friend stop looking at her and tell to her band mates. — Alex, Reggie, Luke. Do something or say something. —. Very quickly and almost desperate for making sure about the fact that maybe her friends did not need to play instruments to be visible now and they could be seen for everyone in the city of Los Angeles. And that thought was also thought by the three death teenage boys that started to do the first thing that enter their minds, Reggie started to twerk, Alex to dance ballet and Luke singed the ABCD song. — Flynn tell me what the guys are doing right now. —Julie continued, now looking at her friend again so she could see more about her best friend’s expression about the fact that maybe she could see ghost and listen to them.

—Well Reggie is making a particularly good twerk, Alex is dancing ballet and Luke is…singing the ABCD song? Really? —Flynn said, now answering to all the band’s questions and making everyone know that this was real and the girl with brown eyes could not be joking because she was very specific with what she was watching and hearing. She was right at everything she said but know they did to know one more thing.

—Okey, fire test stating…now. —Reggie said, in the moment he walks in direction to Flynn give her a little but strong punch on her left shoulder making the girl said:

—Hey that hurt. —. Before throwing a punch to the ghost’s shoulder and making him let go a little:

—Ouch that hurt too. —. Which made everyone to look at each other and say:

—Oh Dios. —. Now knowing perfectly the fact that people will be able to see them and touch them without even trying, and the band didn’t know how to turn those new powers of so now maybe the hologram band was over and a lived band will be playing from now on or they will have to be more careful the next time the play because Julie now could not get through to any of her phantoms friends in concert so she must be very careful.

—Okey, everyone calm down. This is new we know but now we are going to be careful with this and we will figure out a plan for the next shows, I know we all want to figure out this now but we know that the guys almost die again yesterday so today we are going to relax and have fun. Because to celebrate the show in the Orpheum I bought some onesies for everyone, especially the guys. I have one crocodile, a giraffe and a teddy bear. —Flynn said, trying to calm everyone down and make them see that even if this maybe was something to worry about that didn’t matter now because they need to celebrate an other great show and that band was back and was still be here for a long time now they get ride off of the seal of Caleb.

—Uh, I want the crocodile one! —Alex exclaimed with a happy voice.

—And I want the giraffe, the giraffe costumes make me feel tall. —Reggie said also with a happy tone on his voice that make everyone know that he was very excited to dress up like a animal because he saw the unicorn onesie that Julie had in her closet and he found while him and Luke were trying to open Julie’s dream box to find the letter for the song “Flying Solo” inside of it and think that the onesie was very cute and wanted one but like a ghost could not get one because he couldn’t take things or buy things without money.

—And I think I will be the teddy bear. —Luke said with a defeated voice and a gesture on his face that really said that he was not very happy with having to use a teddy bear costume but there was not an other choice, although Julie seem very happy with his future onesie and she approached to him and put a hand on his left shoulder while she said:

—I have a unicorn onesie, do not worry about the teddy bear one. The teddy bears are cute. —. With a smile on her face that made her friend crush bandmate ghost smile too because of the thought that she maybe was saying to him that he was going to look cute and handsome with the onesie eve if it was a teddy bear one.

—Okey, okey. I will take the teddy bear. —the ghost with brown hair said with almost an excited and happy voice that made his death bandmates laugh lowly because of the effect that Julie had in their friend that was so in love with her that even if he tried to deny that he fail epically and everyone in the room would be able to see that.

—Fine, so is time to dress up and prepare this studio for or pajama party. I will go with Julie so we both of us can dress ourselves and you guys too, so we see you in a few minutes. —Flynn said with a happy tone while she approached to the ghost band and take of the onesies from the bag she was carrying and give everyone of them the ones that belonged to each one of them before turn around and take Julie by the arm so they could go out of the garage and go directly to house so the could change their clothes and then start the party.

That was going to be the most epic and life changing ever for everyone.


	2. Truth or Dare (Pajama party – Part 2)

The night went down like it always do and all the things for the pajama party of Julie, Flynn and the rest of the band was ready, the guys used the decoration of the party in the house to decorate the garage and make everything look great before the girls arrive.

The two teenagers that unexpectedly enter in the place holding boxes of pizza and what it seems four sleep bags of different colors and all dress up in their onesies, Flynn with a cheetah print and Julie with her unicorn one. Which made Luke smile while thinking about how cute his vocalist looked in those pajamas and how gorgeous she looked with her hair styled the same way she had it when they first met and her black glasses that make her look like a beautiful and very sexy nerd.

—Hey guys? Ready for the party? —Flynn asked very happen before putting the boxes of pizza on the coffee table that was on the left side of the studio and approach to the band like her friend that give every one an sleeping bag and told them:

—This sleeping bags are for the three of you, this are when my family went camping went Carlos was little and has been saved in the attic of the house size our last trip so brought it here so we can use it to sleep here. So now I need everyone take your sleeping bag out and spread it on the ground in a circle so we can start to play the first game of the night, the game is… —. Before being interrupted for her best friend who shout:

—Truth or Dare! —. Obviously excited for the game she picked, and she had a plan on it, a plan to finally know if Luke feel the same way Julie felt about him. If he like her the way she liked him and if he felt the same way then make each other say their feeling for each other so they both can be together finally, and Flynn knew that in the past she wasn’t the best support of Julie’s crush on Luke but after Julie saved her bandmates and call her the girl started to think in the fact that her best friend was in love with a ghost and even if he was now only solid air and he didn’t crossed over maybe they would be able to have a relationship before the next bad thing happen. Because maybe one day the guys will disappear forever and that could be in the next day or in a few months, but Luke and Julie had to take advantage of it before they do not have the chance of doing so and they would regret it forever.

—Cool! How you play that? —Alex said first with excitement on his voice and after with confusion on his tone because even if the game sounded fun, he did not know how play that game because he did not play it before.

—Everyone pun themselves in a circle and use a bottle that spin in the center of the circle until stop in a direction of someone and that person must choose between truth or dare. —Julie said.

—If you choose truth you have to respond to a question with only the truth and if you say dare someone must choose what dare you must do. —Luke said, completing the phrase of his friend and finishing to explain his death friend about the game that were about to play and was going to be his chance to do the next move with Julie. He really liked her and was in love with her but he didn’t know about his feels before the night the played “Great” and she tried to ignore him almost all the song and when she saved them from the seal of Caleb and he had the chance to touch her for the first time and he felt like he was in heaven when her hands were on his face and his in her face washing the tears from her cheeks and feeling for the first time that he wanted to stay in that position forever and ever.

—That is right, and I have a bottle so all of you prepare yourselves and then sit down so we can start to play. —Flynn said with enthusiasm and extremely excited for this night because she knew someone was going to get kisses and that was her favorite ship juke, and yes she made that name up because she could not wait to see how her best friend get a boyfriend tonight.

—Okey. —said everyone else, before starting to do what the black-haired girl said and preparing themselves to what going to be a great night for everyone.

*****

So in that way part of the night passed but the game didn’t finished because no one wanted to end, not even Luke or Julie because they still didn’t had the chance to talk each other about their feelings so they started to say truth all the time so they could have a questions about romantic feelings between the members of the band. So, when the bottle stop spinning and pointed to the space between Julie and Luke, they knew they would have to do truth or dare together.

—Okey guys, so is Julie and Luke’s turn. Each one must choose between truth or dare and the rest of us will choose the dare and the question for both of you. —Flynn said with an excited tone, now really prepare for drop the bomb between her best friend and her band mate and make the love feel for each other be finally on the light. — Luke, what you choose? Truth or dare? —the girl continue, seen in the eyes of the ghost the fact that he was nervous because of his turn with Julie but also because wanted to finally finished the things because when he found out about his feelings for her he felt the necessity to tell her that he love her but didn’t know how to do it with words so he just said:

—Dare. —. And Julie said:

—Truth. —. Also prepare for letting everything out and finally know if her crush for a ghost will be worthy or not if she had a chance with Luke or that will be on her fantasies forever.

—Okey, then I have a question for Julie. Do you have a crush on any of your band mates? And remember you have to say the truth or make a dare. —Reggie asked, with a happy and funny voice and his eyes moving without dissimulate between the pairing to make them know that he knew the secrets of both of them because they were very obvious without thinking about it or noticing it.

—Yes, I have. —Julie respond, with her face bright red because of what she shut said and the fact that everyone looked so happy for it. Like if they knew that already but they wanted to her to admit that, even Reggie and Alex knew about it and the only one that Julie told she had a crush on Luke was Flynn but she would not tell it everyone if there was her secrets so maybe the guys find about it in other way.

—Well now is time to make the dare for Luke, and I have the perfect one. Luke, I dare you to kiss Julie on the lips and both of you cannot say no. —Flynn said very excited and satisfied with her dare, that made the phantom get a little nervous thinking about the fact that maybe Julie will not like the kiss or that she would reject him before he could kiss her. Because even if she were in love with someone of the band, he knew that Reggie was single so that could be a possibility too and he wanted Julie all for himself.

—Okey. —Luke and Julie then said in unison before getting a little bit red and turn their heads in the direction of each other’s face so they could start to approach them to the other while closing their eyes and thinking what is going to happen next, the kiss that was very close to happen. It could happen in any second, instant, minute or moment but Luke and Julie knew very well that they will not regret it at all.

So, when the mouths of both were just a few inches away of each other and they could feel the breath of the other everyone in the heard how the garage’s doors open totally and someone said:

—Hija, Carlos and I left a box full of pizza. You and Flynn want some...what is happening here?

And then everyone knew they were screwed.


	3. Secrets revealed (Pajama party – Part 3)

All of them were in complete shock because they knew that now they were very very screwed and also that now Ray could see the band in real life and Julie will have to explain the fact that they were three boys in the garage and there was no projector to justify them in that place and one of the holograms trying to kiss his daughter.

—Papa, I will explain it to you. Just let me talk for a minute. —Julie say quickly, trying to explain to her father what was happening and why there was three holograms in the garage, and one was going to kiss her when he interrupted without a warning.

—You are making a sleepover with the bandmates with your hologram projector? That is cool? How are you guys? Is nice to meet all of you out of your performances. —Julie’s dad say with a happy and excited voice that make everyone know that he did believe that the boys were still holograms but they connect themselves so they could have a pajama party with Julie and have fun while they celebrate their big show on the Orpheum.

—We are fine Mister Molina, is nice to meet you too. We wanted to spend the night with Julie and Flynn to celebrate our big show, I sorry for everyone that be didn’t tell you but we are very shy guys and wanted to be a private night with Julie and Flynn. —Alex said, with the best calmed voice he could use to convince Ray that they were only holograms and that night was a private night were Julie and her friends just wanted fun and relax after almost disappear from the existence forever.

—Okey, I sorry for interrupting. I will go back to the house and leave all of you alone. So, see other day guys, have a good…

—Wait dad! They are not holograms! They are ghost and I can prove it! —then said Carlos, when he enter in the garage running and holding a paper with him that belonged to the old demo of Sunset Curve that had the faces of the ghost that were in the garage in that moment. — Look at this I search the band on internet and found that Carrie’s dad was the only survivor of the night of the Sunset Curve tragedy, they all eaten bad hot dogs and die and now are here in our house and has been playing music with Julie since a long time. —he continued, now handing over the paper to his father and making what the photograph that leaved ray with a strange gesture on his face before looking at her daughter and said:

—Hija, your band is using the faces of the people for the shows? —. With a confuse and a little angry voice because he felt that using the faces of dead kids in publics show was not nice and he wanted answers now.

—No, she is not. They are ghost and I will prove it. —Carlos said quickly before taking a pillow from the couch and throwing it directly to Luke so he could see how that object went through him, but that didn’t happen and instead it's hitting him directly in the face and making the ghost say:

—Hey! Watch out, that hurt!

—They are here, they are here for real. And they are some kind of phantoms because I recognize Trevor from the photo because I knew him thanks to Rose but she said the band died the night she met them, and that was 25 years ago so the only explanation for this is that the three of you died and became ghosts and when Julie told me about you one night when she come screaming at me about ghost she was serious. And you do not live in Canada but here in our house with us. —Ray said finally, discovering for once and for all that the things that his kids were saying and doing was not part of some childish game or graving at all. Was real and justified and know the boy band that was in front of him were real and living ghosts, and her daughter has been talking about them like friends from Canada but actually they were from Los Angeles and lived in his garage.

—Dad, I know is something difficult to understand and digest, but they are great people and they help me to be closer to mom, make me enter the program again and they help me play music again. They are good guys and for me are like family, so please do not be mad and let them stay. They will be in the garage always and will not make a sound and even could help in the house. —Julie said very quickly, while she stand up from her sleeping bag and followed by the others approached to her father so he could see in her eyes that she really believed that the phantoms that were living in their house were good people and not scary at all. And they bring her back to life again and make her feel better, so there were good reasons to them to stay here and the band to go on.

—So, you are the guys that helped mi hija to get back to her music program and made a band with her bringing my little girl back to life. —Ray simply said, with a little smile on his face that made everyone in the room smile too and made the three phantoms starting to approached to Julie’s father and extend their hands to him so he could shake while the guys say:

—Hello, I am Alex. I am a drummer.

—Hello, I am Reggie. I think we will we good friends and I play the bass.

—Hello Sir, I am Luke and I am the guitarist of the band. Also, I write songs with Julie, we made Finally Free and Great together. Your daughter is an extraordinarily talented singer and pianist. She is amazing and felt all of us feel alive again. —Luke says, when he shake the hand of his crush’s father and make him know that he raised a good and beautiful girl and he should feel proud of her because she made three death boys have the best afterlife they ever had in this 25 years that passed.

—You are good kid Luke; your parents must be immensely proud of you. And the parents of Reggie and Alex too, and you are very welcome in my home. But we must establish some rules for the house. First if you are going to live here you are going to have some chores like cleaning the studio completely every Friday, second not music practice for the band after 5 pm, third must let Julie study and do her homework when she gets back from school every day until after lunch and forth you must make sure that if someone sees you they don’t know that they are ghosts. Okey? That are the rules for the house, and you are going to follow it. —Ray said, first with a happy voice and then with a little serious voice that made everyone know that even if he accepted three ghosts in his life and house they will have to do things in the house because no one will live there if they don’t do chores.

—Yes, Mister Molina. —the three phantoms said at unison before smiling and make high fives with each other to celebrate that now there very be able to live with Julie without problems or secrets to hide.

—Well then, I will leave all of you here so you can enjoy your night and I will see you tomorrow in the kitchen for breakfast. So, without nothing more to say I will get back to the house to sleep and Carlos will do the same. —Ray says, now knowing it was time for him and his son to leave so they could let them have their fun for this night and the next day prepare himself for questioning his daughter about her ghost band and know them more that know. And know what was happening between Julie and Luke.

But that was a thing for another day and now is time for the kids to have fun.


	4. The questioning

It was a brand-new day after a night of fun for everyone and awkwardness from part of Julie and Luke, the two teenagers that after their almost kiss they decided not to play again to truth or dare and make the rest of the night only of watching movies with the projector that Flynn brought from the house and singing songs with the instruments. Not very loud but with the volume enough to send away the incommodity that the vocalist and the guitarist from Julie and the Phantoms felt because of the fact that both of them could had their kiss but it was interrupted for Julie’s dad who finally discover the ghosts that lived in his garage and the secrets that his daughter was keeping from him all this time like who were the guys she played in the party that occurred on their house and how she made those fantastic holograms.

That actually were very real death people that were friend with the brown-eyed girl that fell in love with her guitarist who also fell in love with her, and there was no way to deny that because Ray saw in the both of the presentations that he witnessed that Julie and Luke had chemistry. Real chemistry like what his friends told him that he had when Rose was alive and before dating his now widow and now he could see in the phantom and his daughter, but both of them were scared of sharing their feelings because they were a ghost and a living person so maybe people would tell them that was impossible for them to be together but Ray thought that if they loved each other he would give his blessing without thinking about it. Because if he could love his wife even if she were dead then his daughter could do the same and be incredibly happy.

But that was the point of view of Ray and now is time for Julie’s point of view, the point of view of a cute guy sleeping next to her very peacefully and without know that the teenager had wake up a few minutes ago and now she was only dedicating her time to watch him. To see the face of the boy she liked before have to go to the house for breakfast and spend the rest of the day with Flynn outside and hearing about how she shouldn’t had accepted the dare or say the truth because Luke and her could never happen and she should leave his crush for him behind and accept Nick feelings and be his girlfriend even if that hurt her very much, because she knew that she wasn’t going to be happy with him because she didn’t love him the same way that she loved Luke and don’t have the support of her best friend in a relationship that could be impossible or not make her very sad and want that everyone in the world started to think that denied love to a ghost and a lifer was a crime and they could not do it at all.

And Julie whished to kiss him so bad that not knowing his feelings about her was making her very crazy and she wanted to know about them but she would have to wait until she confess her feelings him or he did it, so now the only thing she could do was think about the song she imagined in her dance class with Nick and that she started to sing in that moment:

—The truth is finally breaking through. Two worlds collide when I am with you. Our voices rise and soar so high. We come to life when we are. In perfect harmony. Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa. —. With a low voice so everyone in the room could not listen to her and wake up at all, because everyone were sleep but in the moment that Julie singed the choir Luke woke up suddenly and said:

—That is a good song, is for the band? —. Making the girl scream like the first day she saw him and immediately waking everyone up and making them a little bit angry because of the scream and the fact that all of them were sleeping so good and now Julie was screaming like she saw a ghost.

—Wow wow wow! Calm down Julie! I am sorry that I scare you. —Luke said, when he sit when he sat on the floor immediately the moment, I heard the girl scream just like the rest of his friends who said:

—What happen?! —. With worried voices that immediately made Julie feel embarrassed because of the fact that she didn’t mean to scream like that or even doing it but because of Luke taking her by surprise while she was singing their love song while him was in front of her really scare her.

—Luke just scare me by accident, everything is fine. —Julie said, making everybody sigh with anger because of that and stand up from theirs sleeping bags so everyone could stretch their bodies almost in the same exact moment that Carlos enter in the studio and said:

—Boyband, Julie, Flynn. Dad wants to know what that scream was and make sure to all of you to enter in the house, the pancakes are ready and served in your plates. So, stop screaming and come inside.

—That was me Carlos, I am sorry. Luke just scare me, and I scream. But everything is all right and I think we should go to the house and eat breakfast. —Julie apologies, with an embarrassed tone in her voice knowing that I look ridiculous in front of his friends and now he would have to explain to his father the scare Luke gave him and that caused that shameful scream.

—I agree, I am hungry. —said Flynn raising her hand.

—We do not eat but we will join you anyway. —Reggie said also raising his hand and making everyone know that right now they were going inside the house and eat breakfast before starting their day and do everything they imagine.

*****

So, in that way everyone enter in the house and after they were received for Ray and he asked about the scream he let everyone eat breakfast and enjoy the time of that food before saying:

—Luke, Julie. Can I talk to both of you for a minute? In separate places? I will need that Luke stays in the living room and Julie join me on the entrance, I need to talk first with Julie and then with Luke. —. Making everybody froze in their places on the kitchen table and making Reggie smile while he said:

—Oh, someone is in trouble. —. Before getting punch in the arm by Alex who shh him and said:

—I apologies for him. —. Almost in the moment that both teenagers stand up from the table and started to walk in direction of the places where they were going to have their talk with Ray.

Which started with Julie who was followed by her dad to the stairs and then they both stand up there in silence before Julie’s father said:

—Julie, I want to talk to you about Luke. And is not about the kiss of last night or that he is phantom or something like that, I just want to know what is happening between the two of you. I think you like him, and I saw already many sings that both of you have chemistry on stage and when you talk about your band with me you talk about Luke a lot and smile every time you say his names so tell me. Are you in love with him?

—We are only friends dad and I think we have a connection, or we made click but the point is that I like him. I really like him, and I think I am love with him, in fact I have a crush on Luke. But I do not know how he feels about me, I do not know if he likes me or just a friend. —Julie respond, with a defeated gesture on her voice and making her father know that even if he was a ghost, she loved Luke and wanted to be with him and even be his girlfriend. — But do you think is possible? Flynn always says no but I will not know if I do not even try and I just want to know what you would do in my situation. Can you advise me? —she continued, revealing to her dad her worries about what could happen if she in the future started to date Luke that was a ghost and even if he was going to be young forever she was going to get old and die but she loved her bandmate so bad that think about her getting old in a few years make her think that she was young now and because she wasn’t going to live forever then she should take advantage of her youth for live her life the best she could do it before it was too late.

—Julie, you are young and like any other human your time is limited and you will get old so what I’m going to tell you is that you have to take advantage of the time you have now before anything happened. Reggie told me about the cross over thing that was going to happen the night of the concert and that make me realize that maybe in a future they will cross over and leave this world forever so is better to do anything you want in this life before is too late. And if you want to date Luke then do it, he seems like a good guy so you both have my blessing. —Ray says, while he smiled to his hija and make her know that even if Luke was a phantom he and his friends made Julie come back to live so he was not going to ruin the opportunity to her little girl to love.

—Thank you! Thank you, dad! —Julie said very happy before hugging his father and make him know that him accepting her love for Luke was everything, she needed to have the courage to tell her bandmate what she felt for him.

—You are welcome darling. Now if you want to know if this guy likes you then come with me to the living room but stay behind the entrance so you can hear our conversation and he can not see you at all. —Ray said still with a smile on his face and very excited for the interrogation he was going to have with Luke and that was going to reveal finally what he felt for Julie and if there was an opportunity for them to be together like a couple.

—Okey, lets go. —the teenager said, a little bit nervous but with the illusion that everything was going to be okey even if Luke didn’t like her but maybe he did so now without thinking she follow her father until the entrance of living room where she hide behind the wall on the right of the entrance and stand there while her dad enter in the room and said:

—Hello Luke, I wanted to talk about some things. This is now about the almost kiss of last night with my daughter is more about the relation ship you have with her. I want to know what happen between both of you, I already talk to Julie but I will not say what she told me because I want to hear your said of the story without my daughter present. I have seen a lot of chemistry between the two of you in your concerts so I want to know about that, because I have been in love before and I now to recognize love when I see it.

—Well Julie and I are just friends, but she is an incredible singer and person and the first time I heard her sing was amazing and I do not know. It was like something in me was turn on because of her and she made my afterlife so much better that I expected, and she is beautiful and talented and a good friend but the point is…can I have your blessing to ask Julie to go with me on a date? —Luke said, first nervous because of having to talk to the father of his vocalist about what was going on between him and her but then taking courage to see if even if he was dead the dad of the girl she liked could accept him as a potential boyfriend for Julie.

—Of course, Luke, you make my daughter very happy and made her come back to life again so why should I not give you my blessing? You are an amazing guy and I just know for a day but I know what you did for my daughter and I’m a dept with you so if you want to ask my daughter to go to date with you then do it. Julie is in the bathroom right now, but you can ask her tomorrow to go on a date with her, I will buy for you a couple of dahlias so you can give them to her. They are her favorite flowers, and she will love them, but now go back to the kitchen with the others and when Julie is gone with Flynn then I will give you a list of her dream dates. Her mother told me about that way before she died, and I write it down so can have the list. —Ray said, making the phantom in front of him smile from ear to ear and make him wanted to hug the adult in front of him but resisting to doing so because he didn’t wanted to be too friendly so he only said:

—Thank, Thank you Mister Molina.

—You are welcome Luke. —Julie’s father respond in the moment he tapped the ghost shoulder and lead him to the kitchen so Julie could think about what she just heard and the fact that her crush had a crush on her and was going to ask her on a date tomorrow.

This was unreal but she was happy that finally everything in her life was getting better and better.


	5. The date

Luke was nervous and he couldn’t believe it because in his life he never had a problem to ask a girl on a date but this girl in particular was different because with her in his 25 years on the afterlife never felt so alive like now that he was waiting, waiting for her to come to the garage as he asked to do it so when he passed the note he wrote under her door about ten minutes ago and before getting to the kitchen were he found Ray waiting for him with a bouquet of dahlias that he give to Luke so he could wait for Julie in the studio.

To wait for her to show up like she did when Luke think that she wasn’t going to do it so but appear dressed with her mom’s Sunset Curve t-shirt —tied in a knot at the bottom so it could be seen as a top—, black jean shorts, broken and phosphorescent yellow stockings and a pair of grey sneakers. All of that to look the best she could for the obvious date she was going to have with Luke in that moment when she saw him standing there with his jaw almost on the floor because of the fact she was using his old band t-shirt and like her father said to her that Luke was going to make his lose his mind, because everyone knew that wasn’t something more hotter that a girl using his boyfriend/girlfriend clothes.

But Luke was not her boyfriend or maybe that is what he was going to be in the future after their date but it was to early to know because in the moment that Julie step in the garage Luke finally react and extended her the bouquet of flowers to her so she could take it and smell the aroma of the dahlias and after that smile before saying:

—Thank you, Luke, they are beautiful. I love them. —. With a true happy voice on her and making the ghost in front of her smile too because of the fact he knew that dahlias were her favorite flowers because of her mother and he made her happy so if she was happy then he was too. — So why you call me here? Is about a new song? And why Reggie an Alex aren’t here? —Julie continued clearly playing dumb so her crush could not know that she knew very well that her other ghost friends weren’t there because the guy in front of her wanted to ask her on a date but he need privacy he didn’t wanted to have Reggie making jokes that could make him feel a little bit nervous because of his future date with the girl of his dreams.

—Alex is with Willie and Reggie is having a bonding time with your dad, I think both get along well but I did not ask you to be here for a new song. I thought that both of us could have a kind of a bonding time, like go to the beach, the park or something like that and just walk there and talk about things like life or afterlife. You choose, I would like to know you better. I know you better than Reggie and Alex, but I want to know more things about you, I could bring my acoustic guitar and maybe play music together or teach you how to play with the guitar. What do you say Julie? Are you free today for a Julie and Luke time? —the phantom respond, with a voice that he wanted make it sound like he was relaxed and this was maybe a simple go out like friends that could finish in the way Luke wanted. With him and Julie like boyfriend and girlfriend if she felted the same way that him felt for her.

—Yes, of course. I will like to go to park and you can teach me how to play the guitar, I really don’t know how to play it I only know how to play the piano so know how to play the guitar will be pretty nice. —Julie respond, with a little smile on her face that she could not resist to do because of the thought of that maybe this day was the best day they would ever have in their lives.

—Okey, let me get my guitar, a pencil and my sketch book and we will be on our way to the park. —Luke said, before quickly starting to take everything he needed for his date with Julie that he was going to make sure that would be the best of both of their lives.

*****

So in that way the time passed and the sun fell from the sky to bring the moon to the two lovers that were in the swings of the playground of the park watching the sky in a beautiful silence where Luke started to stop watching the stars and started to watch Julie and think that she did not only make him get out of his dark room where he passed 25 years of his afterlife there but also let him stay in her house because he didn’t had a place to go, she successfully make up with his parents so they could know how sorry he was for running away in the first place and bring back to him the only him that made his afterlife good. His music and he could not believe that someday he was going to meet a beautiful girl and fell in love, but really fell in love. Julie and he made click, like his mother always told him that he was going to do when he found the right girl and Luke was sure that he did it and the next step was declaring his love for her and wait until know if she felt the same way.

—Julie, I have something to tell you. Something I feel and I wanted to tell you for some time after the day in my parents’ house. —the ghost said finally revealing why the two of them were there, why he wanted to spend time alone with Julie today. The reason why he didn’t wanted his friends in the middle of this, the cause that Julie perfectly knew but wanted to listen from Luke before she could kiss him and make his know she felt the same way. — I think I am in love with you, Julie. I really like you and I know that I am only solid air now but if you give me the chance, I will do anything to make this work if you feel the same way. —he continue, feeling more and more nervous because he really did not know what Julie felt about him and now she stopped looking at him after starting to do it so and tilted her head down Luke was able to see the smile of the teenager on her face and a little bit of blush that make him know that his wonder had en effect on her and it was a good one. Because after a few seconds she finally said:

—I really like you too Luke even if you are solid air you are cute air and I want to be with you and try to make things work for both of us. —. Before seeing the face of the phantom started to fill with happiness, one smile and a gesture that made her know he could not believe what he was hearing and now he did not know how to react to that.

—Julie, would you like to be my…girlfriend? —he asked with a little shy voice, because even if everyone thought he was the womanizer of the band he never had a girlfriend in his life or afterlife so now he wanted to know what was like to be in a relationship with a girl he loved with all his heart.

—Yes Luke, I would really like to be your girlfriend. —the teenager said before giving his new boyfriend a smile and move her face close to his so in that way they could share their first kiss.

Their wonderful first kiss that they will never going to forget.

Never.


	6. Unsaid Emily – Part 2

It was a new day in the house of the family Molina and Julie could not be happier because she finally had a boyfriend and it was not Nick but someone much better, her boyfriend was her band mate, the guy that she wrote songs with and a ghost that like her was deeply in love and could not do something about it.  
He was very happy because of the idea of having a girlfriend like Julie, a talented singer and an amazing person that even if they not started in the best way they found a way to confess their feelings for each other and wake up the next day after their first kiss wanting to see each other as quickly as was possible.

So when the sun raised up in the sky the two lovers woke up with a smile on their faces and a secret in their hearts that did not tell anyone of their friends because they wanted to surprise them in the breakfast so Julie’s dad and brother could know about the new couple that like I said woke up that day in different places, Luke in the garage and Julie in her room with a smile on her face and a big excitement for the new day that was going to happen and the fact that it was still weekend so she could spend the all day with her family, friends and her boyfriend.  
Who was now waking up in his couch with a smile on his face and the feeling that not only after 25 years he felt alive again but also happiness he never had after running from his parents, Mitch and Emily Patterson that had the song he wrote to his mom apologizing for running away and telling her he loves her with all his heart. But that was not in what Luke was concentrating in that moment because when he woke up he saw his friends close to his face scaring him in the act and making him scream:  
—Ah! What is happening guys?! Why you are so close and staring at me?! —. Before jumping off his bed and standing up while his bandmates smiled, and Reggie said:  
—Calm down love bird, we were just checking on you to see what is causing that big and dumb smile you have on your face or maybe just to figure out how to make you stop to say Julie on your dreams. So, Luke Patterson, do you have anything to say to the class? —. With a voice that almost sounded like a laugh because he and Alex knew about him and Julie, they saw them in the park last night because they were spying on them so they could see all action happening, but they did not want to Luke to know. They will tell him about that later because know both wanted to know everything, the wished to see how much in love was their band mate after starting to date their singer who was the world for them and was the reason why Luke was happy after a long time of not being happy because he runed away from home and then he died the night he was going to play in the Orpheum.  
—Okey. Okey. Julie and I are dating now, we are a couple. —Luke admitted without a big fight against the fact that even if he wanted to surprise his friends by kissing Julie during the breakfast inside of the Molina’s household, he could not resist the idea of not keeping the secret from Alex and Reggie and have a big celebration of his new girlfriend with them.  
—Ha I knew it, you guys ooze chemistry. This had to happen anytime soon. —Reggie said happy for his friend who even if he did not like the word “ooze” still was happy for his congratulations of him having a beautiful girlfriend like Julie with which he had a crush almost since the first time they meet, but that was another time story because in that moment Alex said:  
—Yeah, I still do not like that word, but I agree with Reggie. But remember, you hurt Julie, we hurt you and we can do it before and still can now. —. With a tone that was at first happy and then changed to one more threatening so the guitarist could know the fact that even if Reggie an Alex were his friends still cared about Julie and her heart so no matter what they cared about her even if Luke was their friend first and they meet Julie almost a month ago.  
—But you were my friends first, that does not mean that you should be on my side? —Luke asked with curiosity on his voice, not really knowing how to react to his blond friend words that made him started to think about them and the fact that he would never hurt Julie in any type or form. He loved her, he was in love with her and could never do something to hurt her at all.  
—Yeah, but Julie is family and save our asses from Caleb’s curse, so we have a debt with her. —Reggie responds, making Luke laugh a little thinking that he could not stand against those facts so the ghost simple smile and that and said:  
—Fair point. —. Before started to get himself dress with a set of new clothes so he could join the Molina family and his friends for breakfast inside the house where his girlfriend was waiting for him as well for her brother and father who where people that did not know about the fact that Julie was already dating a ghost, well a cute one with a perfect smile.

*****

So in that way a few minutes past before the three phantoms enter in Julie’s house and vent strait to the kitchen where they found Alex’s favorite cereal, pancakes for Reggie and hash browns, scrambled eggs, bacon and sausages for Luke —a breakfast that he told Julie that his mom made him every time he had a bad day before to that one so he knew that this one was going to be better than yesterday— and something similar for the rest of the Molina’s family which were eating in silence until Reggie said:  
—Pancakes with chocolate sirup and white chocolate chips! —. Before alarming all family and making look up from their respective plates and see the three musician spirits who smiled to Ray, Carlos and Julie while Alex said:  
—Fruit Loops! I love this cereal! —. As like Reggie did in that same moment he sited on his respective sit and started to eat like crazy or more like he did not had anything to eat except for the food on the Hollywood Ghost Club but Ray’s food was sure more delicious that Caleb’s.  
—Hey Luke, how did you wake up today? —Julie said, in the moment that Luke got his eyes away from his food and looked at his girlfriend who stand up from her chair and walked to the guitarist so she could take his hand while he has been watched for Carlos and Ray who simply said nothing about the fact that when Julie stopped herself in front of the phantom, she smiled at him and took his left hand with her right.  
—Like if I was in a dream come true and most fortunate guy in the planet and the afterlife. —Luke said while he smiled to Julie who in that moment did the same thing and a poop on his nose with her finger before turning her body in direction of her father and little brother who she told them this:  
—Papa. Carlos. I want to tell you something, Luke and I are dating now. We are a couple, which means Luke is my boyfriend now. —. Before seeing how her dad smiled to her and to Luke and Carlos, with an exhausted face, said:  
—Finally, I was thinking why it took both of you so long. Now love birds come to eat, Reggie and Alex are already eating their breakfasts. —. And then he turns his back on them so he could continue to eat before Julie turned herself to see Luke who she quickly kisses on the cheek before starting to walk him, with his hand enlaced on hers, to his seat that was next to her and where his food was waiting for him to eat it.

But when the guitarist took his place on the Molina’s table and took his cutlery to start eating a few and big bangs on front door stated to fill the house completely and alarming the Molina family and the three ghost that were a little bit scare because of the aggressiveness of the pounding on the door that did not got so much better when Julie heard a familiar voice that belonged to someone that she meted a few days ago and was an old woman that screaming said:  
—Come out you little brat! Come out and face us you little demon! —. It was Emily Patterson, Luke’s mother that just the day before her husband found, while looking for a new recipe for the dinner of that night on Youtube, a video of the teenager who gave them the song Unsaid Emily performing the song Edge of Great with her son and his dead band mates who in the description of the video said they were just holograms. Which made her and Mich more furious about a girl thinking she had the right to use their son’s body to play the guitar on her show without telling them or even ask them if they were good with that and as she did it without their blessing they wanted to scream at her and tell her she had no right to use Luke to gain more fame.  
—Mom? —the phantom with brown hair said incredibly surprised of listing his mother scream with such an anger that he never heard before even on their previous fights when he was alive.  
—We are going to sue you and you family too! How dare you to use our dead son for your own fame?! —Mich screamed this time still pounding on the door and making Julie’s father stand up from his chair and look at his daughter while he says:  
—Hija, how did you know Luke’s parents? —. Very curious about how his daughter knew her boyfriend’s parents and she did not told him at all, but being fair he did not ask so much about her bandmates or their families so he could not do much about the fact of having Luke’s father and mother on his front door screaming for his daughter who said to him:  
—It is a long story for other day but now I need to talk to them and calm them down. —. Before starting to walk away from the table and approaching to the door so she could open de door and see how Mich and Emily stopped pounding on the door and look at her with hate on their eyes while Julie said… — Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Patterson, can I help you in something?  
—Yes, you can. You can stop using our son and his friends and make them pass as your band mates, show more respect for them. And if you don’t do it we will sue the shit out of you and your family too you little b… —Mich could not finished talking because in that moment Luke poofed in front of Julie and with and angry voice said:  
—Dad. Mom. You are not going to talk to Julie like that ever again, I will not let you so shut up and listen to me! —. Making his father almost faith of the idea of his son just appearing in front of him and his wife and screaming at them to shut up like his dead son did one time he was grounded while they were eating dinner because of his bad grades on school, but this time he did it in a way that made Luke’s father and his wife to look at his son and started to cry a little in the same moment they put their hands on him so they could touch him and make sure he was real. And he was, he was dead, but they could see him and feel him completely and the guitarist could not be happier her for feeling the touch of his dad and mom on him and the fact that in that exact instant the three of them hug each other while all of them started to cry. Making Julie’s heart getting softer for his boyfriend and his family to which she had, next to Luke, explain everything that happened in those 25 years that passed since the death of three member of the Sunset Curve band.

*****

So a couple of hours passed and after Ray serving coffee for everyone in the room —more for him that the others— the family Molina and Patterson seated on the living room where Luke, Alex and Reggie and Julie explained everything to Mich and Emily, how their son and his band mates died the night of their presentation on the Orpheum, their time on the black room, how Julie find them, how they became friends and after that a band and how they finally performed on the Orpheum after 25 years. But also Luke had the opportunity to apologies to his parents who he hugged after a bunch of tears from the three of them and then the three of them became the happy family that Luke remember when he was just a kid and Luke’s parents after the hug did not hesitated on telling their son that even if they knew that his son’s home was in the Molina household he and his friends could come to their house every time the wanted without needing to ask for permission which the guitarist celebrated hugging his mom and dad that after more talk decided to leave to go back to their house and prepare the room of his son for his next visit to the house but before that when the couple was on the entrance of Julie’s house Mich and Emily looked at Alex and Reggie and said:  
—Guys, before we leave, we want to tell you something. We are sure you want to know about your parents, so here are the news for Alex and Reggie. Reggie we are sorry for this, but your parents died in a car crash a year after you did and Alex we keep in contact with your parents and we know how you struggled with them not accepting that you were gay but two months after you died your parents quit their jobs and opened their own bar named Alexander’s House, is a LGBTQ bar that they made in your honor.  
—My parents are dead? —Reggie asked while he started to cry and had to be hold by Ray who hugged him so in that way he could calm down while tears appeared on Alex’s eyes because their parents opened a gay bar just on his honor and finally accepted him as he was in the real life.  
—My parents own a gay bar? That is lot of process right night, Reggie and I are going to go back to the studio and relax a little bit. —Alex said still trying to adjust himself of the idea of his mom and dad changing completely their minds and now owning which was his biggest dream that he had when he got out of the closet in front of his parents and they did not accept his preferences. So now he was in shock for the news but incredibly happy too because of that and with a smile on his face he guided Reginald to the studio followed by Ray and Carlos so in that way could leave Julie, Luke and his parents to talk more things they need to talk.  
—Mom. Dad. I did not tell you this, but Julie is not only the lead singer in the band and the girl that found Reggie, Alex and me but also my girlfriend. Julie and I have been dating since yesterday and I think this could be the best way to introduce you to her. —Luke said, when his friends were gone like Julie’s family and the four of them were alone and the ghost with brown hair could tell his parents what he wanted to tell to Mich and Emily who when they heard the news could not help themselves to not hug their son before hugging Julie and apologizing to her for the things they said before which for the teenager did not matter anymore because she was glad to know that Luke’s parents where happy for them and even Emily said:  
—Oh God congratulations, you are a great girl Julie, and you are perfecto for out little Lukas. I hope both of you are happy in the present and in the future and if you want to come with Luke to our house you can come and I will make my famous apple pia and chocolate cake, Luke’s favorite desert and birthday cake.  
—Thanks mom, I really appreciate it. Julie makes me happy and I love her very much. —Luke said in respond, in the same minute that he made his girlfriend blush because of him telling her in and indirect form he loves her and she felt the same way because without thinking it so much Julie said:  
—I love you too Luke. —. Before hugging her boyfriend and making the Patterson marriage smile from ear to ear before joining the hug, which lasted a few minutes until Luke’s mom and dad left the house completely and leave the couple alone with a big smile on their faces that showed how in love they were and which they demonstrated by kissing each other and thinking one thing.

“I have the best life/afterlife ever.”


End file.
